


赵普与琴

by NorthDeath



Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [3]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 小论文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835767





	赵普与琴

我们普普作为一个玛丽苏，多才多艺，尤其擅长音乐。从硬件上来说，他是个能自制古琴的手工奇才，有诗为证：  
【空斋昼静焚旃檀，古琴挂壁生清寒。漆文虽作蛇腹断，酝酿开国元气神犹完。凤池之中有遗字，乾德元年赵普制。重修者谁张顺修，汉雯山人名同留。】——清·钱泰吉《赵中令琴歌（胡仁圃属）》  
从“重修”这句的照应来看，前面的“赵普制”只能理解成“赵普制作”。而且从物勒工名的角度说，既然普普都把“赵普制”刻了上去，那显然他的意思并不会是“赵普命某人制”。  
所以这里普的形象……一个徒手从斫木开始造琴的男的显然并不会是啥柔弱美女（赵匡胤：岂胜甲胄乎！），毕竟木工是个体力活。难怪普普有资本和老赵一起在蹴鞠图上大战八百回合……  
乾德这个时间点也神妙，无论从历史发展阶段还是从年号寓意上，都是胤普之爱的黄金时期。难怪各路段子都把改元当成他俩裂隙的开始了……为什么选择在此时作琴？为有知音见采，不辞遍唱阳春。

从软件上来说，普普也是个能自度琴曲的音乐达人：  
【赵普作《雪窗》、《明君》、《玉漏迟迟》、《帝鼐》。】——清·程允基《诚一堂琴谈》  
我们一个个来看这几首曲子。

相信大家和我一样，看到《雪窗》这个题目第一反应就是雪夜访普。嗯，后世一般也都是这么想的。  
【《雪窗》。宋臣赵普作……普乃雪窗下忆上幸雪，乃援琴以记其事，即之音律声中，以为万世臣道之识云。】——明·杨表正《重修正文对音捷要真传琴谱大全》卷六  
《重修真传琴谱》里记载的《雪窗》曲分十段，每段都有歌词（虽然可能不是普普自己写的，下详），我们来看看这些歌词说了什么。

【第一段 冰壶际晓  
冰壶际晓，三白呈祥皎皎。万里布彤云，明透纱窗天杳杳。飞舞任横斜，叹虚斋呵缥缈，门掩寒花悄悄。白帝朝廷，不夜江山，太有的那丰年兆。诵唐尧，琴调梅花的那曲奏，的曲奏。】  
这段纯粹写雪，值得注意的是“琴调梅花”——场景：普普雪夜弹《三弄》……我是不是说过他有魏晋风来着。

【第二段 碧落含晖  
碧落含晖，漫天雪舞霏霏，扑帘穿牖白堆围。轻敲玉树寒声碎，细剪琼英的那冷片飞。问滕六的也何之，颠狂轻捉，冷冷笑笑童儿，看梅花弄影半窗时，清兴最喜添诗。遥忆客骑驴，步徐徐，灞桥的那孟氏何为，何为。】  
继续写雪，灞桥孟氏是用孟浩然的典，“诗思在灞桥风雪中驴子上”（《北梦琐言》引郑綮语，但后世一般把这个典给老孟，可能因为他有名叭）。灞桥风雪客骑驴，感觉这里也是等着有人找我的意思（老赵访普本身的情景已经很谐了，居然还要让他骑驴233）。

【第三段 冻合摇光  
彤云密布，冻合堦除，光摇庭户。寒江柳絮那梨花舞，平地那九地山河鉴彻，幽人风度。】  
接着写下雪。这段小而美，【山河鉴彻，幽人风度】，仙且自恋。

【第四段 地天一色  
潇索，阴风惨淡云垂幕，地天一色银消铄。幽人自若，笑咏盐花轻着，雪窗闲坐通杯酌。轻调冰弦音乐，浑然天地，五音六律，徵羽宫商角。琼玉满空鸾鹤，寒香冻白梅花作。山阴夜，空寂寞，空寂寞。嘱奚奴，莫掩门，恐那扁舟乘兴人来，无有脉路。】  
这段开始高能了。【笑咏盐花轻着】约等于【调鼎惭盐撒】（这俩都未必是普普自己写的，但有同源可能）。然后这个普，他小酒喝着，小琴弹着，看似惬意其实“空寂寞”——因为在等人来呀。王子猷雪夜访戴多美一典（他居然真的用了，双厨狂喜），用来吩咐下人说千万留个门，别让他到了我这“兴尽而返”——我非要见到他不可。这个娇俏，这个娇俏，大噶细品（扭来扭去.jpg）。  
还有奚奴……普后家里养一个我竟毫不奇怪.jpg

【第五段 冲寒上幸  
密雪障天深深，上当安锦褥那绣衾，绣衾。几动微行复察阴，天下难任，此身汲汲坐针氊，坐针氊。夜寒甚，微忱忆上也不复来临。脱冕方为寝，听喑喑扣户玉为音，雪中冻立那当今，那当今。】  
曲子过半的时候老赵终于出来了。这段恋爱感很强，说起来雪夜访普的时间线其实一直不很确定，但哪怕是建隆元年他俩也谈了三年多，还是这么腻歪（战术后仰）。  
【上当安锦褥那绣衾】——哎呀我门白留了，当家的今晚上不来，都怪这雪（这是何等小媳妇，扭来扭去.jpg）。【天下难任】是揣测老赵的心理，结合后文【微忱】就是说“蒲苇韧如丝，磐石无转移”（妾这个称呼不是自贬是撒娇）。结尾尤其妙绝，用“脱冕”而非“解衣”就是仍不死心，不死心还真的等到了（尖叫），所谓尾生抱柱，无怪如聆玉音。还有【雪中冻立那当今，那当今】，啊，这个画面感——“霜雪吹满头，也算是白首”，我爆哭。

【第六段 重裀坐地  
恐迎帝陛，重裀也坐地。凤龙车辇虽殊类，时暂其宜。削平诸国，将为议，决诸疑。君臣呼拜，无殊其异。寒虽安寝，榻外他人家地。克取也，当为计。忖思南征北伐，正此其时。】  
这段比较平淡，毕竟聊正事。不过【凤龙车辇虽殊类，时暂其宜】这两句正好可以跟【公然门驻辇，那信室盘蜗】对读，突出一个恃宠而骄（战术后仰）。

【第七段 炽炭烧肉  
漫漫雪夜相为旦，玉炉烧兽炭，炙脯为献。豹胎麟髓相为远，看荜蓬第宅黄金殿。普妻行酒逻拜也，上以嫂呼之，恩宠何荣贱。笑指那盐花化香风片片，妙运阴阳，你看天公机见。酒呼进劝，诗高健羡，山河一统银粧遍。雪窗下，你看君与臣相面，不胜恐惧诚欢忭。】  
这段是应制感最强的，让我排审美价值我会排倒一的那种。不过有几个词我是挺喜欢的，管他【荜蓬第宅黄金殿】，总是【山河一统银粧遍】，变家为国，你中有我我中有你，【天公机见】向来也不过如此。

【第八段 君臣议事  
万民之寄，一人所系，依谁为决那孤疑。风雪夜也，君臣两相宜，议荆湖继取西川地，正尔俾吾意。出将那用师，事势非难易，不能安寐。今乃小天下而已，妙筹那良计，朕心委决卿须拟，须拟。】  
这段妙在【依谁为决那孤宜】，像第四《谈录》里这段：  
【太祖初即位，命韩王为相，顾谓赵曰：“汝虽为相，见旧相，班立坐起也，须且让他。”赵奏曰：“陛下初创业，以为相，正欲弹压四方，臣见旧相，臣须在上，不可更让也。”太祖嘉之。】  
所谓当仁不让，理应如此。

【第九段 膏馥衡门  
夜永更分，别君臣，雪窗虚敝，遗膏那?馥满衡门。望天阍，月梅巧为上传神，欲安睡，思孤衷一点，和南遥望也，战战此心身。仰思孔孟，取义成仁。何时事了天人，掩耳也无闻，也无闻，无闻。】  
这段开始回归前五段的抒情了（不打官腔真好），【膏馥】这个词原意指脂膏的香气，引申可以说对诗文or某言论回味无穷，“唇齿留香”那个意思。嗯，虽然说的看起来都是正事，但在普心里很旖旎让他一直想（甚至可以走开车路线脑补成石楠味的余韵×）。  
【月梅巧为上传神】——什么叫情人眼里出西施，我看这就是。然后才刚分开就想得睡不着，【思孤衷一点，战战此心身】，你干嘛不干脆跟着他回宫得了（扭来扭去.jpg）。至于【何时事了天人，掩耳也无闻】也是撒娇，约等于“走开你们这些该死的钞票”，毕竟装出世是情趣的一种（×）。  
PS：【仰思孔孟，取义成仁】很像是脱胎于文天祥遗言，这是我说这词不是普普亲自写的原因之一。

【第十段 雪窗记琴  
微行幸退，冰弦拭拂，的那雪窗琴记君臣会。知音也，梅相对，我心相配。凝华积素，万里平无碍。手段调羹，盐梅鼎鼐，忠节相为奈。复堪夸，撒奇花，漫天下，十二楼玉砌银遮。中华三千世界，遍粧地角天涯。俺这里若为耶，却也不是绿野青山宅，不是孤山处士家，处士家。叹人生能有几何。】  
这段上来就放个大招，【知音也，梅相对，我心相配】，我……【念以倾心，皆曾执手】警告，他果然什么都敢说啊.jpg  
说到梅花，宋元戏文有《赵普进梅谏》，后来还有好几个人写过——但别说内容了，连个梗概都没传下来。进谏的时候还要折个梅花送过去，如此娇妻，赵匡胤真应该去买彩票！  
【却也不是绿野青山宅，不是孤山处士家】：“绿野”肯定是cue裴度，《雪中驾幸敝庐恭纪》也写“裴功敢夜夸”，迫真同源；“青山宅”可能是cue谢灵运，唐人姚合有诗曰“谢守青山宅”；“孤山处士家”是林逋，这是我说这词不是普普亲自写的原因之二，普普去世的时候林逋才二十五岁，哪怕他年纪轻轻就隐居，理应也不会此刻就出名。  
（虽然但是，魏野能给普普写诗，林逋当然也能，玛丽苏迷倒天下诗人不香吗.jpg）

结论，《重修真传琴谱》里记载的《雪窗》歌词很妙。哪怕不是普普自己写的，也是和《雪中驾幸敝庐恭纪》一个水平的同人创作了，我个人觉得是可以直接当粮吃的！欢迎大家一起嗑w

说到《雪窗》就顺便讲讲跟它名字很像的另一首古琴曲《雪窗夜话》。《雪窗夜话》按《西麓堂琴统》的说法是讲谢安和道韫咏雪的，但是到了另一部琴谱《风宣玄品》（这部还是他明宗室编的）里面，这曲子就被填了个令人目瞪狗呆的胤普同人词……  
为什么笃定是同人……想也知道普普不会写个歌词宣扬他和老赵为皇位传不传二义的事儿掰头吧。  
（二义：怎么又是我！雪夜访普相关创作向来没我也就忍了，能不能别没事拖我出来处刑了！  
我：就您这改史书水平，现在我深刻怀疑雪夜访普和陈桥兵变一样，都是您事后把自己PS进去的……）

掰头台词大赏：  
【兄终弟及，受禅遵慈命，社稷坚牢。寡人敢背一丝毫。】  
【论大位，若不传子，失大事，反天地之常经。】  
【若违圣母言，四海扬名，卿须禁声。】  
（二义：我就知道！不是咱妈你都不带理我的！渣哥！）  
《风宣玄品》版《雪窗夜话》相对不是很贴我审美，我就不引全文了（感兴趣的小伙伴度百科“雪窗夜话”条自取），就放一段特别草的：  
【堪嗟，正统大邦君，何以不召臣小，九五飞龙下降，侯门深闭了。】  
（契丹大兄弟：都说你们宋国是太座掌门，本来我还不信的……）

《雪窗》说完了，接下来看看《明君》这个曲子。  
《西麓堂琴统》里《明君》的解题是这样说的：  
【汉武时有异人，抱琴名空山，行市中，群儿从之百许，夕昧所向，旦则复来。帝闻召之，长揖不叙。令鼓琴，作《明君操》，时有群鹿突入殿庭。曲终，一鹿衔琴，跨之而去。】  
上文用的是“明君”的本意，贤明的君主。另外，“明君”也是王昭君的代称（为避司马昭讳，改昭为明），历代都有大量题为《明君》的出塞音乐/文学创作……  
假如普普也作过题为《明君》的曲子，我个人比较偏向于他用的是前一个义项——有梅有鹿小仙女，可能这就是玛丽苏吧.jpg

然后是《玉漏迟迟》，这个题目不太常见，我个人觉得可能是《玉漏迟慢》讹过来的。  
《玉漏迟》是古琴曲的名字，也是个词牌名。而《玉漏迟慢》可以参考这个：  
【第一盏，觱篥起，《玉漏迟慢》。】——宋·周密《武林旧事》卷八《皇后归谒家庙》  
首先是六代宫廷乐曲，然后是给皇后用的……让普普来作确实非常合适嘿嘿嘿。

最后是《帝鼐》。“帝鼐”是个专有名词，是道君搞出来的，指称他铸的九鼎里的中央之鼎。  
看起来跟普普关系不大，但脑补成他取材自普普作的《帝鼐》曲名也挺有趣的。啥叫“帝鼐”呢？考虑到老赵的名台词“鼎铛有耳”，帝鼐大概可以翻译成“皇帝听得懂人话的小弟”吧（大雾）。  
PS：宋代有三卷本和五卷本的普普文集行世，集中大部分是公文，另有“词帖三”。“词帖”指的可能是“帖子词”，就是六代过节的时候大臣写了献给宫中用来黏墙用的，一般是五七言绝句。不过这活通常是翰林干的……普普制琴作曲写小诗，可能确实比我之前想象得文艺一点！


End file.
